The present invention relates to a dome clamp that can be used to clamp down the dome lids on tanker trucks, such as those designated MC 306 and DOT 406.
Tanker trucks are used to carry large volumes of liquids. Such trucks have an annular dome that covers the filling opening in the tank and normally extends above the tank. The annular dome typically has a circumferential rim. The tank is sealed by a dome lid positioned within the annular dome.
Many liquids carried by tanker trucks are hazardous chemicals. If the tanker truck is involved in an accident and rolls over, there is a danger of leakage from the dome lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,600 describes a tank cover clamp that can be used to hold down the dome lid of a tanker truck to prevent leakage. However, the foot of the clamp can only engage the dome lid where it is located in the center of the annular dome. In many tanker trucks the dome lid is not in the middle of the annular dome.